Botanical classification: Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Tahitixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Tahitixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Tahitixe2x80x99 was discovered in 1997 and chosen from a selection of seedling tubers of unknown parentage in Maungaturoto, New Zealand. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Tahitixe2x80x99 by tissue culture was performed in 1998 in Auckland, New Zealand. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Tahitixe2x80x99 which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. xe2x80x98Tahitixe2x80x99 has a different shaped leaf with fewer leaf maculations than xe2x80x98Sunglowxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Inspirationxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Tropicaxe2x80x99 (unpatented); and
2. xe2x80x98Tahitixe2x80x99 is more apricot-orange colored than xe2x80x98Nerolixe2x80x99 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Passionfruitxe2x80x99 (unpatented).